The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) specifications for over-the-air content download and Digital Rights Management (DRM) describe technology that is used to confirm delivery of various kinds of digital content downloaded to user terminals in wireless communication networks. The Generic Content Download Over-The-Air Specification Version 1.0 and Digital Rights Management Version 1.0 describe the generic content download procedure. The OMA specification however leaves undefined many user terminal implementation details.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art content download according to the current OMA specifications. At 101, a user 102 selects content to download, for example, video content, using a content locating and selection tool, for example, a browser 104. At 105, a server 106 sends a Document Descriptor (DD) file in response to the browser's request, and the DD file is processed by an OMA Download Manager 110. At 112, a dialog is shown to the user requesting confirmation to proceed with the download. At 114, when the user selects to proceed, a request is sent to the server for the content. At 116, the server sends the content along with an indication that the rights object is forthcoming. An OMA DRM component 117 then waits until the rights object is pushed to the mobile device at 118. The rights object is subsequently processed at 120 and saved at 122. Depending on a carrier configurable option, the content may be previewed before saving or saved without preview. The content can be saved either before or after the result of the download is posted to the server. When the DRM download is complete, the browser goes back to display the previous page at 124.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof and the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.